Three times Will met a boy and one time he fell in love
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: Will just can't stop running into a certain dark haired boy.


This **is another random idea I had for a solangelo story. Hope you like it. In this story, nico and Bianca moved to America when he was seven so it's not really that accurate**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not him.**

Will Solace was your average seven year old kid. He had plenty of friends and a loving mom. He got decent grades in school and was as happy as a seven year old could be. Sure, he sometimes wondered why he didn't have a dad like his friends, but he accepted what his mom had told him about him leaving when he was a baby. All in all, Will was content. At the naive age of seven, he thought every other kid out there must have the same perfect life he did. Oh how wrong he was.

He was at the park when he met the boy. His mom had left to go and talk with the other parents and Will played on the swings. Glancing over his shoulder, Will saw some other kids from his school standing over a smaller one who Will didn't know. Frowning, he got up and strode purposefully over.

"Hey!" One boy shouted. "It's Will! Huey sunshine boy, this kid thinks he's better than us! Now, how many times do I have to tell you, give me the ball!"

The boy clutches his shiny red sphere to his chest protectively.

"Guys," Will said. "Stop it. There's more balls over there."

"Who made you king, sunshine boy?" The kid growled and gave Will a shove, straight into the sandpit. He gave a taunting laugh and stomped away.

"Thank you." Will hardly heard the tiny voice with its thick Italian accent. He looked down to see two of the biggest, most sincere, _darkest_ eyes he had ever seen staring up at him.

"You're welcome!" He said. "I'm Will."

The boy kept those eyes trained on Will's.

"Nico."

* * *

Will almost forgot about the boy in the park as he moved on with life. He grew and found out about his true heritage as a demigod and moved permanently to camp half blood. When he finally met Nico again, it was those eyes that brought him back to that moment years ago. By now, Will was at the mature age of twelve and a certified healer of the Apollo cabin and, like any demigod, he was excited when his father visited. Apollo turned up in his red Lamborghini with Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and two other kids, both brown haired and dark eyed. The girl was busily scolding a boy who seemed utterly overjoyed to be here and was asking Percy questions way too fast for him to answer.

"Bianca!" He cried. "Percy says he's never tried surfing even though he's the son of Poseidon!"

His sister shook her head. "Nico, I'm sure Percy doesn't want to be bothered. Quiet down."

Will stared for a second. Nico. This was the boy he had met in the park. It was as if it were meant to be. These two would just keep on meeting. Nico's eyes met his and they held a flicker of joyful recognition for a second before Bianca pulled him away.

* * *

The third time Will saw Nico di Angelo was during the battle of Manhattan. Camp had not heard anything about him since he ran away for no reason two years ago. The battle was not going well. The monsters were beginning to overwhelm the forty demigods and will was constantly applying bandages and healing salves. Then, it all changed as a figure in pitch black armour appeared at the end of the street, flanked by the lord of the dead and his skeleton army. This addition turned the tide significantly as they began to kill legion after legion of monsters. At some point in the battle, the black armoured figure came rushing up to Will although they seemed to have no injuries.

"Will," the figure said and lifted up his skull shaped gage. Will gasped. It was him.

"Nico?" The boy nodded. He whipped around and stabbed an empousa in the stomach before awkwardly gesturing around.

"I have to go... uh see you later - if we survive?" Will nodded his head blindly. Nico ran off into the midst of battle, stabbing and slashing as he went. Will almost couldn't believe it. So Nico was a son of hades and he had these crazy powers and where did he learn to fight like that? Will's brain was going into overload as he tried to process all this information.

After the battle was finished, Will looked for Nico at camp. He wasn't anywhere. Will asked Percy and only got an "I don't know man, he probably just went somewhere." Which was pretty useless. Nobody else seemed to know he existed. The son of hades blended into the shadows so much, he was almost invisible.

* * *

It was in the middle of the battle against Gaea when Will finally realised his feelings for the son of hades. The guy had been around a little since the Titan war, but had been sort of gloomy and brooding - not the Nico Will knew. Then, he had disappeared again to Zeus knows where and will never saw him again. That is, until he shadow traveled right onto Will, knocking him down as Lou Ellen struggled to contain her laughter. Will was horrified when he found himself unable to touch Nico, his hand sailing right through the younger boy. He was also fuming over how thin and gaunt Nico was and thought about grilling his on his eating habits. He thought again when he saw his eyes.

Throughout all the time will had known Nico, his eyes had always been his best feature. They were a dark brown, almost black but they had always been friendly and welcoming. Now, they were broken, soulless. There was no colour in them, it was like Nico has stared into the pits of hell. Will wanted to do something for this boy. He wanted to find the little kid with the red ball again. He wanted to make him better.

* * *

"You owe me three days in the infirmary, starting now." Will said, a definite time in his voice.

Nico stuttered, "three days? I - I suppose that would be alright?"

Will stopped himself from reaching out and giving nico a hug right there. He was just so adorable! Who knew the stoic son of hades stuttered? Over the next three days, Will learned what had happened to Nico as he reluctantly opened up. They shared their one special memory and nico even talked about his sister Bianca. By the end of nico's imprisonment, Will found himself blushing every time he spoke to the ghost king.

He realised he really liked this boy.

No. He loved him.

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors. I wrote this on my phone. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
